Elemental Energy
| romaji_name = Erementaru Enajī | ko_name = 절대원소의 힘 | hanja_name = | ko_rr_name = Jeoldaewonsoui Him | type = Booster Pack | size = 60 | order_number = 406 | cover_card = Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman | sneak_peek_card = Exchange of the Spirit | ja_database_id = 1108001 | en_database_id = 11104006 | fr_database_id = 31104006 | de_database_id = 21104006 | it_database_id = 41104006 | es_database_id = 51103006 | ko_database_id = 71105001 | prefix = EEN | ae_prefix = EEN-AE | sneak_peek = yes | vendor_edition = yes | special_edition = yes | na_sneak_peek = November 5, 2005 | eu_sneak_peek = | fr/de/it/sp_sneak_peek = November 30, 2005 | jp_release_date = August 11, 2005 | ae_release_date = | kr_release_date = May 17, 2007 | na_release_date = November 16, 2005 | eu_release_date = | oc_release_date = | fr_release_date = November 5, 2005 | de_release_date = November 1, 2005 | it_release_date = November 5, 2005 | sp_release_date = November 5, 2005 | prev = Cybernetic Revolution | next = Shadow of Infinity }} Elemental Energy is a Booster Pack in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game (OCG) and Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (TCG). It is the sixth Booster Pack in the OCG Series 4. This set has been printed in the TCG in English, French, German, Italian and Spanish and in the OCG in Japanese, Asian-English and Korean. This set was also released with the Elemental Energy: Special Edition, with one of four variant cards; "Silent Swordsman LV5", "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8", "The Creator", or "Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys" Features Elemental Energy includes several new "Elemental HERO" monsters, used by Jaden Yuki in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime, along with many cards used by his rival, Chazz Princeton, including the expansion of the "XYZ" monsters into "VWXYZ". It also features "Queen's Knight", "King's Knight" and "Jack's Knight"; long awaited cards from the original Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. Alexis Rhodes cards are also contained such as Cyber Blader. A new set of cards introduced in this set are the "Dark World" monsters, which have powerful effects that activate when they are discarded from the hand, and they are the most anticipated from this set. In the OCG the card "Pot of Avarice" was also highly anticipated due to its use in "Gadget" Decks. Highly sought after cards include "Pot of Avarice" and the "Dark World" cards. Breakdown In the Japanese version of this set, each pack contains 5 cards and each box contains 30 packs. In the TCG and Asian-English versions, each pack contains 9 cards and each box contains 24 packs. The Japanese set contains 60 cards in total or 71 in the Master Set. This is comprised of: * 11 Ultimate Rare * 4 Ultra Rare * 7 Super Rare * 14 Rare * 35 Common The TCG, Asian-English and Korean version contains 60 cards in total or 85 in the Master Set. This is comprised of: * 25 Ultimate Rare * 4 Ultra Rare * 7 Super Rare * 14 Rare * 35 Common Galleries EEN-BoosterEN.png | English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition EEN-BoosterFR.png | French 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition EEN-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition EEN-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition EEN-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition EEN-BoosterJP.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition EEN-BoosterAE.png | Asian-English 1st Edition EEN-BoosterKR.png | Korean 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition Lists External links * entertainment.upperdeck.com Elemental Energy * yugioh.co.kr Booster Packs Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs